The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electrical parameters of electrical circuits, such as current consumption, maximum working frequency, and the like, are tested to determine quality of the circuit based on measured values. The electrical parameters can be sensitive to temperature. Thus, temperature fluctuation can affect the measured values, and change test results.